fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alistar Ryze (Revamped)
This character is do to undergo serious reconstruction, therefore the information on this page may be changed and/or deleted. Alistar Ryze '''is a wandering S-class mage. He is the current wielder of the contract for the Stigma of Composition. Appearance Alistar has light brown eyes and long, dark brown hair with a short pony tail wrapped with a gold band. He has a lean body, however, has more muscle tone then he does mass. He wears a long, teal mage's robe; accompanied by a white chest plate and two shoulder plates with one of them being buckled to a white and red clod by a silver crest, and a long blue cape. History Alistar was born in a small village and was raised in a foster home. However, not only did he know his parents, he had a pretty good relationtship with his family. They could not raise him because of money problems. Alistar Ryze was a school dropout. He gave up on school because he felt he was smarter then even the professors. However, with an IQ of 200+, there was never any room for argument between him and the teachers. Alistar took 105473.jpg|Alistar at 16, when he makes the contract. 3613-1796642951.jpg|Alistar Giving himself up to the police. awakening.jpg|Alistar awakening The Stigma of Composition's Second Phase legend-3-0.jpg|Alistar going Rampage in the prison legend-of-the-legendary-heroes-09-29.jpg|Alistar Awakening the Final Phase of the Stigma of Composition 7b8bdb6c156d9a9977ae5b52cfc0d497_bp.jpg|Alistar's second rampage. up his dream to be a wandering mage, that took up jobs on the fly. However, his lazy personality always leaves him with an empty wallet. Alistar, eventually, got bored of using light caster magic; simple magic he learned while in school. Alistar decides to do some research and find a magic that would suit him best. During his research, he came across an old scroll that was all about the Forsaken War, Sacred Beasts, and their respective contracts. There was one specific Sacred Beast that he came across with a contract to '''Composition Magic. Alistar stole the scroll and wandered the entire world, searching for the Shrine of Composition. 'Finally, at the age of 16, Alistar locates the shrine. He spills a drop of blood into the spring and the magic seal summons the spirit of the Sacred Beast. He is analyzed by the beast and is chosen to be the bearer of the '''Stigma of Composition. '''Since then, Alistar has been extremley successful in completing S-class jobs and is having his name slowly spread around the globe; no matter how much he doesnt want the government to leave him alone. His infamy towards completing his missions while leaving a big bill on the governments paycheck was growing by the second. He was eventuall caught up by law enforcement. His lazy attitude, prevented him from resisting arrest and just let them take him in. While encarcerated, he was always abused by dirty law enforcement. He ignored fighting back, because their beatings had little effect. However, during a beating, he accidentially let himself be knocked unconscious. It was then. that the second phase of The Stigma of Composition was awakened. He completely lost control and destroyed the prison walls and escaped. His possessed body began to exterminate all life in his path for 15 minutes straight. When he came too, Alistar was, suprisingly not clueless, he knew exactly what had happened and excepted it. Now as a wanted man, he is still leisurely completing jobs as if nothing is wrong. At the age of 19, the law enforcement caught up with him again while in the middle of a fight against a mage he had to capture as a part of a job. The mage caught him off gaurd when the police came and almost killed him. And again, he was knocked unconscious and wen't into rampage mode. This time for only 3 minutes, and after that, the final phase of the Stigma of Composition was awakened. Since then, Alistar has lead, what he considered, a peaceful life; asside from everyone who wants to kill him. He is known as the Dark Haired Demon. Synopsis ''Comming soon Personality Alistar is a sarcastic and lazy individual who has no respect for anyone's privacy. Some question his sexuality because he is able to stare at a nude female without feeling anything. This is the price he must pay for his contract. Basically, his standards in women are through the roof. Literally beyond super model, must a female be to at least spark his intrest. Other than that, people find it easy to befriend him, even some prison guards during his encarceration spoke to him about family matters on a regular basis as if he was not a criminal. Relationships comming soon... Magic and Abilities 'Natural Mage: '''As a child, Alistar always understood what magic was. He knew that it was mereley control over nature. With this he was able to understand how most magics work and able to learn magics easier than most. His magical reserves are extreemly great. '''Physical Strength: '''Although he has enhanced durability and endurace, his ability to deal physical damage is very low. He is not a good hand-to-hand combatant. However, this does not mean he isn't a good close combatant. '''Intellect: '''With an IQ of 200+, he is obviously an inteligent person. Especially now, since he is a contract wielder, he has the knowledge of a Sacred Beast, which has been alive since the dawn of magic. 'Stigma of Composition(組成の汚名 Sosei no Omei): Due to Alistar's contract with a Sacred Beast; he has been given the power of a Stigma. His specific stigma is an eye magic known as the Stigma of Composition which grants him Composition Magic. As with all other Stigmas; this magic has three phases, each phase increases his power dramatically. Composition Magic (組成マジック Sosei Majikku): Alistar is able to analyze the structure of spells, seals, and barriers using the stigma of composition. He is then able to recreate that spell in a way the fits the situation. For example, if Alistar is attacked by Natsu Dragoneel with a breath attack, he will probably notice that natsu's body is completley open to foreign attacks. Then create his own version of the breath attack that doest not attack head-on like the original. *'Erase': The true name of this spell is unknown, however, the command he uses is Erase. Alistar creates red magical seals on the palms of his hands. He is able to shoot crimson lasers out of the seals that seems to erase normal matter. When on a rampage, Alistar is seen with the same seals hovering over his eyes. Sealing Magic (魔法を封印 Mahō o Fūin): Alistar is able to undo seals, and seal away spells to absorb the magic power. He is then able to use that power to enhance the strength of his attack spells *'Butterfly Dagger' (蝶の短剣 Chō no Tanken): Alistar creates a luminescent magical dagger with butterly wings over his wrist. He shoots the dagger through the opponent, stealing some magical energy. Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): Alistar create blue magical seals to defend attacks. It is seen that his small seals are performed with little effeort, yet, can still deflect powerful attacks. Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): During his school years, he was taught how to utilize basic light magic, he eventually became bored of this magic and sought out the Stigma of Composition. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Wandering Mage